


Class 3-E

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gay, Interdimensonal Meddling, M/M, Original Characters(s) - Freeform, Universe Warp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kasugi Ikuto and Todoroki Shouto are flung into class 3-E, one with severe injuries.Nagisa can't find it in himself to ignore them, but the bizarre powers they exhibit are terrifying, and (quite literally) paralyzing.Karma is interested in the new people, even if they seem dangerous. He finds one looks a bit like him, and his curious side cannot be pushed down.Koro-Sensei cannot take his eyes off of the heavily damaged young man wearing a blindfold and an odd outfit as he's flung into the classroom at a high speed, and is extremely confused when another runs in after him.Or,I had a weird-ass dream and decided it made enough sense to fling onto the internet.





	Class 3-E

I knew I wouldn't ever be able to open my eyes. That was clear when I turned four. But god did I want to. The pain of having your neck and collarbone spurting blood really makes you want to scream, let me tell you, but living blind has some perks, and I knew, for the sake of the children, who's lives I was (literally) flung into, I had to stay silent. I couldn't take my blindfold off, not for a moment.

 

 

He flew into the room through the wall, but there was no damage to the wall. He had messy, long, dark purple hair, with pale skin. His eyes were covered by a blindfold, and his throat was slowly leaking blood. He had a microphone at his lips, and two speakers on his shoulders, his blue shirt covered with the purple straps that held up the heavy equipment. He was wearing armour on his legs, which made the noise when he crashed into the wall that much more menacing. Another figure sprinted after him, red and white hair exaggerationg his hetochromia. He slid to a stop in front of the other boy, hands finding purchase on his shirt. 

"Wake up! Tell me you're awake dammit, or I swear to god-" The injured boy gently placed one hand on top of the others, sending a shriek of pain up from that spot. He barely noticed. The boy was going limp, and he was freezing ice over the boys wounds, picking him up as best he could with his own injuries. 

A young boy, with blue hair put up into pigtails, and a school uniform ran over, eyes wide at the other boys ability. The injured one grabbed onto his friends shirt, as everyone stared, some backing away while the injured one took off his blindfold, paralyzing the man. He was dropped for a moment before his eyes were covered. 

"Is he okay?"

"He was rapidly decaying for a good few seconds before being thrown here." The one with hetochromia said.

"Are there any doctors near here who might be able to help?"

At this, Koro-Sensei stood. "I may be able to help, but do you know where his missing cells might be?"

"God knows where now, just... can you use the ice? It doesn't have to be permenant!" His voice was frantic. The other sighed, slapping the fretting boy across the face, surprising everyone as he stood.

"Don't treat me like a child, Shoto. I've seen much worse, you know that." He grumbled, straightening his shirt and returning his blindfold to its rightful position on his eyes.

His words made everyone in class 3-E stop moving for a moment, stop breathing. 

"How the hell is he standing!?" The question hung for a moment. 

"Melt the ice, Shoto." He used Japanese sign lanuage, nose twitching. The one with hetochromia, Shoto, stood, using his left hand to produce a flame large enough to melt the ice in seconds, revealing almost completely healed skin. 

Half the class sputtered, eyes landing on the boys fire quirk, while the other half stared at the boy with the blindfold, who paralyzed the whole class with a single sentence.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Silent Sound, number four hero." One signed.

"Number five hero." The other said, eyes glaring oer each and every kid in the classroom. All of them stared at them like thy were crazy.

"We come from a world where this," the blindfolded one signed, pulling down his blindfold to painfully paralyze the class before moving it back to it's original spot. "is the day to day." He finished.


End file.
